Mass Effect: Reclamation
by NickFalcon
Summary: Nearly nine hundred years have passed since the Galactic War, the incident that claimed billions of lives and united every sapient species under a single banner. But even now, the galaxy is a dangerous place. Now, a young Drell has stumbled across a mystery, and is tasked with solving it and protecting the galaxy. But how do you fight smoke and shadow...?


Long had they watched.

Long had they waited.

In the dark places of the galaxy, they waited, biding their time. It had been so long since the defeat of the Reapers, since the one known as Shepard had displaced the Catalyst and seized control of the Reapers. By the reckoning of his own species, nine centuries had passed by. It was time enough for them to be forgotten, though information on them would never again vanish. Now, nearly everyone who might know of them were dead and gone. Among the few remaining, virtually none were in a position to stop them. The threat of the harvest was long gone, the Omega-4 Relay impossible to cross save for exactly nine ships, hand-chosen by the council of the lesser races. Only those ships held the IFF code that would allow access to and communication with the Reaper forces now hidden at the edge of the galactic accretion disk. It had taken a long time to prepare things, to move their servants into the right positions, right under the nose of their last, most dangerous enemy.

But they were patient.

And now, almost all of the pieces had fallen into place. Soon, they would cut the galaxy off from the one force capable of stopping them. If they could accomplish that, not even their last enemy would be able to raise her hand against them. And then, they would come into their inheritance, assert themselves as the true masters of the galaxy, as they were always meant to be.

Soon.

-

Way too soon.

He wasn't ready to meet the Citadel Council. He didn't even think he deserved to see the Presidium. But when the Hanar Illuminated Primacy calls on one of their Drell agents to visit the Council, 'I'm not worthy' is not considered an adequate excuse. By Amonkira, he wished it was though. Kolkata Leto didn't like attention. Being an assassin appealed to him partly because half the job was not being seen by anyone. The other part was the rush, the sheer amoung of sensory input, movement, and action in that one instant when you went for the kill. Kolkata was fast-and not just fast, but fast by [i]Drell[/i] standards, and even your average Drell was so fast humans tended to call them ninja lizards, whatever that meant. And with biotics, he was able to get very creative with his kills. But none of that was of any value here, in front of the most powerful beings in the universe. Here, you had to be smooth, good at speaking, confident being the center of attention in public. Kolkata was none of those.

The Turian at his side elbowed him lightly. "Calm down, would you? They don't bite. Well...most of them don't." Prisca Oraka was captain of the PVS Resolute, a frigate that had picked Kolkata up at the behest of the Council. A [i]Normandy[/i]-class stealth frigate, the Resolute could get him to the Citadel faster than any ship Kahje could field. During the trip, they'd gotten to know one another, and Kolkata had cautiously decided he liked her. She was sarcastic, but never cruel, and seemed friendly enough. She wasn't what he expected from a Turian military captain. Then again, most people didn't think Drell assassin when they talked to him, so who was he to judge? He smiled nervously back at her. "I have to present my findings in front of the seven most powerful people in the galaxy. At this point I think a coma would be the only way to calm me down." Normally he was much more sarcastic, but right now, all he could think about was how thoroughly hosed he was if they didn't believe him. Prisca's mandibles flapped outward, a sign of her amusement. "Well all you had to do was ask. Pistol whipping work for you?"

Kolkata grimaced. "You're an evil little bird, you know that?" She snickered, but immediately assumed a military posture at the approach of an Asari. Kolkata did not assume a proper stance, but he did bow properly to the blue-skinned woman as she approached. She nodded to them both.

"They're ready to see you now."

-

**Author's Notes:** Hello folks, and welcome to my butchering of another great series!

So yeah, this is something that's been mulling around in my mind for awhile, and I needed a break from my other writing, which is surprising as I haven't had a lot of time to WORK on that writing, sadly enough. Anyway, for those curious or otherwise interested, this story will be done between working on my other one, at least until I finish it, but I have no intention of quitting either storyline in the near future. I hate finding a dead fic that's interesting, so I will do absolutely _everything_ in my power not to do that to anyone else. Not that I consider my own writing good or interesting, but, there it is.

So there will be updates, just don't expect them to come blaring out weekly or anything like that. :)


End file.
